Magia de Cantuta
by Spain-Love04
Summary: Latin Hetalia. Transcurre durante la época colonial. Perú escucha que las flores tienen propiedades mágicas y que con ellas puedes conseguir un beso de la persona que quieras, así que decide regalar tres flores para comprobar si eso es verdad.


Magia de Cantuta

Miguel estaba aquella tarde sentado en los escalones de la gran casa donde vivía junto con el resto de integrantes del Virreinato del Perú. Andaba aburrido, ya se había cansado de jugar y de corretear por la casa.

Justo entonces pasó por allí España en compañía de una mujer. Debía tratarse de alguien importante, pues la dama iba vestida con ricas ropas y no paraba de reir y hablar con el ibérico. Este parecía encantado con la presencia de la joven, sonreía y asentía a todo lo que ella le decía. Miguel pronto dejó de prestarles atención. Total, estaban demasiado lejos como para enterarse de lo que estaban hablando, aunque parecía divertido.

Pero en ese momento pasó algo que llamó la atención del pequeño: España se acercó a uno de los arbustos y cortó una flor de cantuta. Después se la ofreció a la joven, quien se sonrojó y se la colocó en el pelo. Y de repente la mujer se acercó a España, le besó en los labios y se fue corriendo de allí.

Qué cosas más raras hacían los adultos.

El joven virreinato se levantó de los escalones y se acercó a España, quien todavía sonreía mientras miraba el pasillo por el que la dama desapareció. Tuvo que tirar de la mano del español un par de veces para que este al fin se diera cuenta de su presencia y se agachara para quedar a su altura.

-¡Hola Miguel! ¿Querías algo?

-¿Por qué esa mujer te chapó después de que le dieras la flor?

-¿Qué por qué?- España pensó durante unos instantes qué explicación podía darle al niño. Sería muy aburrido tener que explicarle cosas de adultos, así que se le ocurrió una idea.-¡Pues es un truco! Resulta que ciertas flores, como la cantuta que le he dado a esa chica, son mágicas.

-¿Mágicas?

-¡Si! Si le das una cantuta a alguien, seguro que recibes un beso de esa persona.

Miguel no se lo acababa de creer. Cuando vivía con su abuelo había aprendido que la cantuta era útil para conservar el agua y que esta no se evaporase. Solían utilizarla para adornar las puertas de las casas como símbolo de hospitalidad, en las ceremonias de Huarachicuy*, en las celebraciones de la victoria de un emperador, en funerales…Pero eso de que pudiera conseguir un beso regalándoselas a alguien era algo poco creíble.

¿Pero y si lo intentaba? Al fin y al cabo andaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Tras despedirse de España, salió al jardín y cortó tres cantutas. Si después de regalárselas a alguien no obtenía un beso, daría por echo que las flores no eran mágicas. Debía elegir muy bien a quien regalárselas.

Julio quedaba descartado. Era su hermano y le resultaría muy fácil obtener un beso de su parte. María y Catalina siempre decoraban su cabello con lindas flores, así que también las descartó, pensando que una flor más no les resultaría para nada llamativo.

De repente pensó en Chile. En ese niño callado y algo tímido que normalmente se encontraba algo apartado de los demás. Era un poco arisco, siempre estaba leyendo o jugaba solo. Y más de una noche lo escuchó llorar porque extrañaba a su madre Mapuche. Quizás si le regalaba una flor podría conseguir que sonriera un poco más, o al menos que se alegrara.

Buscó al chileno por toda la casa, hasta que al final lo halló en una de las habitaciones. Manuel estaba sentado en un sillón, con las piernas colgando, pues él era muy bajo y el sillón muy alto. Tenía cara de total concentración mientras leía un librito.

Miguel se quedó plantado en la puerta, dudando entre si llamarlo o no.

-¡M-Manuel! — logró llamarla tras mucho titubear.- Tengo algo para ti…

-¿Hum? — Manuel levantó la cabeza sin mucho interés, acababan de interrumpir el hilo de su lectura y eso le ponía de mal humor.- ¿Y qué es? Más vale que sea rápido, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

Miguel estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse ¡Encima de que quería hacerle un regalo, Chile le recibía de esa manera! A pesar de estar molesto, Miguel al final pudo extender el brazo con una de las cantutas en la mano.

-Esto es para ti. Pensé que te gustaría.

-¡Vaya, una flor! ¿Me interrumpi´ solo por esto?- Manuel parecía bastante molesto.- ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella? Las flores son para las minas.

-Yo…Quería dártela…Pensé que quizás eso te alegraría.- se rascó la nuca y soltó una carcajada, completamente nervioso. -Tomé la cantuta para ti.

La expresión de Manuel se suavizó un poco. Miguel pensó que el chileno iba a sonrojarse, pero no fue así. Manuel jaló la flor y la dejó entre las hojas del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Me quedo con la flor, pero solo porque tu me lo pedi. Ahora anda a wear a los pacos, quiero seguir leyendo.

Manuel sonrió entonces levemente mientras se volteaba, pero no se pudo encontrar ni un mínimo atisbo de rubor en él, ni tampoco la más mínima intención de darle un beso. Algo desilusionado porque el truco de la cantuta no había funcionado con Chile, Miguel decidió ir en busca de alguna otra persona.

El primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Martín. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, un niño simpático y algo bravucón con el que solía pasar bastante tiempo. Además, lo bueno de tener que darle la flor a Argentina era que no sucumbiría ante los nervios tal y como le sucedió con Chile.

-¡Martín! — Salió al jardín, donde Martín se encontraba dándole patadas a una pequeña pelota.-¡Tengo una cosa para ti!

-¿Algo para mí? —El rubio dejó la pelota y se acercó corriendo a él tan rápido como sus piernitas se lo permitían.-¿Qué cosa es?

Miguel se acercó a él, alzando la cantuta hasta dejarla delante de la cara del rubio. Martín miró la flor unos instantes antes de cogerla.

-¡Sos regroso Migue!— Antes de que Miguel pudiese decir nada, Martín lo había aprisionado entre sus bracitos y lo estaba abrazando.-¡Es una flor hermosa, gracias!

-¿L-La cuidarás bien? - Perú apenas podía hablar ante tanta efusividad por parte de su amigo.

-No soy manco para estas cosas, la plantaré en una maceta y la regaré todos los días.-Argentina sonrió y besó a su amigo en la mejilla.

Perú estaba encantado de ver tan contento a su amigo. No solo lo había puesto alegre, si no que había recibido un beso. Pero por otro lado no estaba satisfecho del todo. Lo que él andaba buscando era un beso en los labios, no en la mejilla.

-¡Esto no funciona! ¡España me engañó!— Miguel volvió a la escalinata y nuevamente se sentó en los escalones, un poco molesto. Quedaba claro que el truco de las flores no funcionaba, pues no había logrado un beso ni de Chile ni de Argentina. Ya iría a reclamarle a España por ser un mentiroso.

Ya iba a levantarse y a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaba una cantuta en su bolsillo ¿Qué podría hacer con ella? No había ninguno de sus hermanos por los alrededores. Quizás lo mejor sería que la volviese a plantar en el jardín. Se dirigía para allá cuando de repente se encontró con cierta persona.

-¡Francisco!

El ecuatoriano pasaba por allí a todo correr. Llevaba en la mano un bote con varios insectos dentro. Al oir que Miguel le llamaba paró y se acercó a él.

- Miguel, ¿Qué haces acá sentado? Eso es aburrido ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar conmigo a los veterinarios? Tengo varios pacientes a los que examinar.- Agitó contento el bote donde guardaba los bichitos.

-Gracias Fran, pero no me apetece.- Miguel hizo una mueca, en parte porque se sentía molesto todavía, y en parte porque eso de jugar con bichos le parecía feo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Te noto algo triste.- Francisco miró con preocupación a su amigo.

-No es nada. Es solo que…andaba haciendo un experimento.

-¡Un experimento!-Esas cosas siempre llamaban la atención de Ecuador.- ¿De que se trataba?

-Ya no tiene importancia. No salió bien.- Suspiró y bajó la cabecita.

-Vaya, no te preocupes por eso ¡Anímate! Mis abuelos decían que a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.

-Supongo que no…Por cierto.- Sacó la flor que llevaba en el bolsillo y la miró. Ya no la necesitaba, así que no pasaría nada por dársela a Francisco -Ten. Es para ti. Gracias por intentar animarme- El niño le entregó la cantuta con una sonrisa.

Francisco no sabía bien a qué venía eso, pero asintió y tomó la flor.

-G-Gracias, es preciosa…

Y justo entonces un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la mejilla del ecuatoriano. Estaba confuso. Sus hermanas siempre le decían que regalar flores a otra persona era símbolo de que amabas a esa persona. Si Miguel le dio esa flor ¿Significaba que le quería? Y en caso de que eso fuera sí ¿Cómo debía de corresponder a eso? Había observado que los adultos solían demostrar que se querían mediante un beso. Además, también era una forma de agradecer los detalles bonitos. Y Francisco era ante todo una persona agradecida.

Un poco nervioso, el niño tomó al peruano de los hombros, se acercó a él y le chapó con fuerza en los labios. Tras unos segundos se separó bruscamente y salió corriendo de allí.

Miguel se quedó parado unos momentos, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder. Se tocó los labios con una mano, sonriendo con satisfacción. Al final resultó que las flores si que eran mágicas. Acababa de hacer un asombroso descubrimiento.

Sobra decir que a partir de ese día las cantutas se convirtieron en las flores favoritas de Perú.


End file.
